Something More Than Now
by triple baka
Summary: Commission piece for Lolypoop on Gaia. Skwisgaar falls into a depression over not knowing his father. His friend, Kate, decides it's up to her to help him through it, trying not to let her feelings get in the way. I've never seen the show before, so hopefully this is ok! Skwisgaar X OC


Watching small children walk hand in hand with their fathers, laughing and smiling, Skwisgaar felt his face fall. He closed his eyes, trying to picture what his own father would look like. _Would he has blonde hair? Maybe has blue eyes…? Was tall? Kind? Was he player and did not care about his family, or was he just run from my bitch mother? _He sighed again, and put his guitar onto his back and looked at his cell phone. Calling Kate, he tried to calm his nerves a bit.

"Kate? Is you home?"

"Skwisgaar? Yeah, I'm home. What's going on?"

"Sex time tonight, drinking with bar before"

"Alright, meet me here at my house"

Kate watched his movements. One second, he was laughing and talking as he normally did, sometimes plucking the strings of his guitar, the next he was sitting alone, lost in thoughts. She played with one of the strands of her brown hair, watching his sadness with an emotion quite similar to his on her own face. She put a hand on her chest, feeling it ache. _I wish I could help him... I wish I knew how…_

Kate watched as Skwisgaar tried to move on to the bar with some kind of energy, but no matter what he tried, he didn't seem to cheer up. She saw him flirting with other women in the bar, which oddly, made her heart ache. _What is this… Feeling… ?_

Skwisgaar eventually came back toward her, that saddened look in his eyes still. "Kate, how is you?" He asked softly, trying to mask his sadness. She offered a fake smile, and responded simply.

"I'm alright, you're the one im worried about. What's going on?" She asked, placing her hand on top of his. He quickly pulled away, making Kate look down at the ground forlorn.

"I is fine. Nothing am wrong" he told her, motioning the bar tender over. "Hardest drink, I wanted drunk now"

"I see it in your eyes, Skwisgaar. Please, tell me?" Kate asked, grabbing his hand. He stared at their hands with a cold, hard look on his face.

"I is fine" Harshly pulling his hand away and gulping down his drink with his head turned away, Kate looked at him. He tried to keep from making eye contact, but as he turned his head away, Kate caught a glimpse at the small tears in the corners of his eyes. He quickly closed them, finishing off his drink.

"I don't think so… You can talk to me, you know…" Kate whispered, almost too soft for Skwisgaar to hear over the loud speaking in the bar. He sighed, setting his empty cup down.

"Sad because father"

Kate looked at him quizzically. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

He took his guitar off of his back quietly, holding it in his hands. "Mom am whore. She knows not who dad is"

Realizing what was wrong with him, she looked down. "It must have been hard on you… Not having a dad…"

Skwisgaar nodded silently, running his hand absentmindedly. "Ja…"

Grabbing his free hand gently, she whispered "I'll always be here for you… But… I'm still really sorry…"

_What is this feeling? _He thought, looking at their hands. He smiled a bit though, not bothering to turn away. "Ja… It's ok"

She wrapped her arms around him silently, causing Skwisgaar to jolt a bit. "Better now?"

He hesitated a moment before nodding. _What is I feeling? She am warm… Weird feeling…_

Kate didn't let go of him, sitting awkwardly with her arms around him. They both remained silent, until Skwisgaar turned his head to her.

"What is I feeling?" he asked at last. She looked at him confused for a moment, before realizing they shared feelings. She laughed a bit at first, then smield brightly.

"Love, Skwisgaar. Its called love"

He looked at his guitar silently, and nodded.

"So I love you"

Almost falling out of her chair in shock, she gently hit him upside his head. "Don't say it so easily!"

"Then how is I supposed to say?"

She sighed, placing her head in her hands. _Maybe… I should show him… While it really means something to both of us…_

She placed her hand on the side of his face, and kissed him. His eyes widened as she pulled away. "That's how you tell someone… That I love you too"

He smiled brightly, standing up. She watched him fully stand before standing herself, as he held out his hand.

"Sex time now?"

She laughed, knowing this was just his way of acting. She took his hand, nodding. "Yes Skwisgaar, its sex time…"

_Maybe from now on it can be something more…_


End file.
